new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kieva Nanjima
|derived = Hit Points: 300→415 |tag skills = |perks = The Revanchist |level = 7→30 (PC level x 1.0) |actor = Sekiri |baseid = }}Kieva Nanjima, commonly known as the "Blue Ghost" or "She Shi" is the Warlord of the Nanjima Clan, an exiled Shi clan of Japanese ancestry that was vassal to the Chinese faction of the same name in San Francisco before 2242. Background Kieva grew up as the heiress of the Shi Nanjima Clan in San Francisco. After the city was devastated by an Enclave retaliatory nuclear strike in 2242, the heavily-weakened Shi fell victim to the Brotherhood of Steel, who coveted their technology. They petitioned the New California Republic for aid, and with NCR military assistance were able to drive out the Brotherhood, but were subsequently turned upon by NCR interests. Kieva's father, a diehard communist and powerful leader among the remaining Shi, was assassinated by the Bishop Family, and her clan forced into exile. For several years the Nanjima Clan lived in an isolated commune, but were eventually branded as "rebels" by the NCR and again driven away or imprisoned - during this attack her lover was killed, leaving their daughter, Rei Nanjima, the only person left in her life. Kieva was imprisoned in an NCR work-release prison outside New Reno. She and her people were sold to Juan Maxson-Elsdragon by the Bishops, becoming his slaves. Despite this, the Shi felt honorbound to Elsdragon for allowing them to escape and strike back at the NCR as his personal assassins. Using their skills at stealth and technology, they struck at NCR military outposts and high-ranking personnel across Southern California, successfully assassinating several NCR personnel in the Boneyard. Despite gaining some measure of revenge, Keiva came to despise Elsdragon for holding her daughter Rei hostage, and secretly plots to overthrow him, free her daughter, and use the Shi's talents to lead the Raider Alliance down a brighter path, free of NCR meddling or Elsdragon's psychotic ambition. Interactions with the Player Character A More Perfect Union and Join The War Machine Kieva will be first encountered at Euripides Power Relay Station, holding out against an assault by the Infected Savages. Regardless of whether the player or NCR or Raider Alliance-aligned, she will urge them to aid her against the attack. After the attack has been repelled, the player can ask about her sword, and will be given a Rusty Black Katana by her. If the player has been sent by Paul DuVille or simply wishes to overthrow Elsdragon, she can be asked to aid them, and if successfully convinced grants the player the Revanchist Perk. If the player is NCR-aligned, she will demand they bring her an NCR officer to trade to Elsdragon for her daughter. After the player has convinced Less Jameson or Kerry Vargas to go as her hostage, she will return to Athens-Tec Mine. Wasteland Defense and Counterstrike Notes * Kieva only speaks Japanese, and can only communicate with the player via a translation holotape through their Pip-Boy. Category:Characters Category:Nanjima Clan Category:Raider Alliance